Rocky and Bullwinkle's Adventures of The Little Mermaid
Under the Sea, Rocky and Bullwinkle meet Airel and Flounder, they were looking for the Treasure.but above Eric with Grimsby and Max are sailing on ship on top of the sea and below King Triton with his crab Sabastin are having a concert but Ariel is missing but Ariel with Flounder Rocky and Bullwinkle find treasure in sunken ship and a shark attacks them and they meet Scuttle the seagull who descrbies those things to them after the pipe Ariel remembers the concert as they hurray home Flotsom and Jetsem Ursulas eels watch them and Ursula has been banished from Tritons kingdom years ago and plots revange knowing that Ariel might be the key to Tritons undoing and Triton is furouis with Ariel for missing the concert and he is also shocked to see Rocky and Bullwinkle in atlantica but when he hears that Ariel was at the surface he warns Sabastain to keep an eye on her and Ariel goes to her grotto and shows Flounder Rocky and Bullwinkle her collection but they spot a ship with Eric on it and a sheepdog named Max and they meet Scuttle again and Ariel is in love with Eric and a hurricane comes destroying the ship and Ariel rescues Eric from drowning and takes him to the beach where his castle is and Sabastain is worried but decides not to let the sea king know about it meanwhile Ursula watching from her crystal ball has a plan she sends Flotsom and Jetsem to go get Ariel later in the kingdom Ariel is lovesick and King Triton becomes supicous and Sabastin sings Under the Sea to convence Ariel that the sea is better than land after King Triton discovers that Ariel is in loved with a human he destroys her entire collection with his trident and Ariel starts crying King Triton feeling terrible for what he did swims off and Flotsom and Jetsem take Ariel to Ursula bewitched cave and Sabastin Flounder Rocky and Bullwinkle follow and Ursula gives Ariel a potion and the deal is if Eric can kiss Ariel the kiss of true love before sunset on the third day she will remain human forever if not she will change back into a mermaid and be Ursulas prisoner and Ariel trades Ursula her voice for her human legs and Flounder Sabastin Rocky and Bullwinkle take Ariel to the surface and Scuttle gives Ariel some human clothes and Ariel finally meets Eric but cannot speak to him he welcomes her into the castle to get her dressed for dinner and Sabastin encounters Chef Louie that tries to kill him but Rocky and Bullwinkle rescue him and Carlotta gets mad at Louie and Ariel gets a comfortble bed and Rocky and Bullwinkle sleep in thier own beds meanwhile under the sea King Triton sends his merfolk to search for Ariel and still feels awful about what he did later Ariel and Eric go on a walk around the village in denmark and Scuttle ask Flounder if kissing had happened and Flounder tells him not yet and he ask Sabastin and he replies yet same with Rocky and Bullwinkle one night Ariel and Eric have a romantic moonlight on a lake in a boat and Sabastin serenades them with a song Flamingos frogs pelicans join in just as they are about to kiss Flotsom and Jetsem tip them over and Ursula has a new plan she changes into a young lady named Vanessa and goes to shroe and hypnotises Eric putting him under her trance the next morning a wedding is planned and Ariel is heart broken over Eric marrying Vanessa later on the ship in the cabin Vanessa talks about her plans revealing in the mirror that she is really Ursula and Scuttle is shocked and flies back towards the castle to warn Ariel Sabastin Flounder Rocky and Bullwinkle that Vanessa is really Ursula in disguise and Rocky and Bullwinkle go with Ariel and Flounder and Sabastin swims to warn King Triton and Scuttle calls the animals from the lake to help him stall the wedding after King Triton hears about it he swims away from atlantica to rescue Ariel meanwhile on the ship Vanessa is just about to be married to Eric Scuttle Rocky and Bullwinkle with the animal gang attack her and Ariel gets her voice back but she changes back into a mermaid and Ursula claims her prize and takes her down into the sea but King Triton interupts and tells Ursula to release Ariel but however King Triton is willing to take Ariels place and he does and becomes Ursulas prisoner but Eric comes to save Ariel Flotsom and Jetsem try to stop them but end up getting destroyed by the trident after that Ursula becomes a sea giant creating an ocean storm but Eric rides and shipwrecked boat and it sticks Ursula in the heart and Ursula dies from the shipwreck and sinks beneath the waves taking the boat with her thus breaking her spell freeing the merpeople from her grotto and King Triton is free again too and he makes Ariel human and Ariel marries Eric and waves goodbye to King Triton and her sisters and to Sabastin Flounder and Scuttle and Rocky and Bullwinkle head back home the end Category:Rocky and Bullwinkles Adventure films